


NSFW ART

by jumptowns



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), M/M, NSFW Art, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27730843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumptowns/pseuds/jumptowns
Summary: @xn0regiax
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 48





	NSFW ART

**Author's Note:**

> @xn0regiax

part 1

part 2


End file.
